conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Federation of Teeniemen
The Federation of Teeniemen or FoTM is a merged country of sentient humanoid beings located throughout most of North America. The teenieman inhabits this zone of the continent and unaffiliated beings can be found in undeveloped hives across the globe. The Federation consists of a population of nearly 3.4 billion which continues to skyrocket annually. The global teeniman population reached 12 billion in January of 2014. The Federation of Teenimen is a Dictatorial Councilism and its current President is Teenieman Joe Pirray and its capital is Teenieville. History The teeniman was born in 1996 through a United States government experiment to develop a future super soldier weapon. During the Cold War both the Soviet Union and United States worked to develop weapons to counteract the other. The United States began the Small Soldiers Project in 1974 to genetically create a being capable of infiltrating the enemy is assassinating targets or causing disruption through sabotage. The Cold War ended but by 1991 much of the project was complete. In 1996 the genetically cloned entity awakened. Scientists called it the Teenieman. The being stood at two inches tall. Following testing and experimentation, the creature broke loose and destroyed the research base. The project was cancelled immediately by the Department of Defense and cover ups were put into action. The creature was not seen or heard from again. The entity during the next two years named itself Nikki and reproduced and developed thousands of new teeniemen. Those new teenimen then reproduced and exponentially grew to number in the millions. Teenieman Empire In 1998 Seattle, Washington came under attack by waves of teenimen who proceeded to kill humans and wreak havoc. Seattle remained occupied by the beings. The United States responded by developing a government agency dedicated to exterminating teeniemen. The first teeniman hive was located and bombed with a tactical nuclear device. The creatures fled. Months later, after another mass reproduction the entities attacked again, invading Europe and locations in the United States. The creatures had developed with multiple new hives. The attack against Paris failed. By late 1998, the creatures had begun to develop technology, using firearms that launched a high explosive bullets capable of killing humans. The creatures proceeded in 1999 to attack again, invading Tokyo, Japan which caused destruction but failed in the end. The creatures continued to develop and evolve due to genetic defects in the clone coding. Civil War By the end of 1999, the creatures had grown a moral sense and many broke away from their leader's control and revolted. Teenieman populations split, some developing cities and new hives while the loyal creatures continued to develop hives. Infighting between the two forces led to teenimen to teenimen combat in human cities including populations in Paris and Los Angeles. Both sides soon went silent. The loyal teenimen developed hives and cities and technologies including nuclear weapons. The revolting creatures formed a Federation alliance. Both sides quickly built weapons to fight each other with. In early 2001, both sides declared war on each other and teeniemen fought to kill each other. Hundreds of millions of teeniemen were involved across the United States. The civil war quickly broke down into a nuclear war between both sides, destroying the cities of Mount Rodentia, Metropolis, Peaceton, Nikki City, Littleburg, New City and Nikki Capitol City. Federation The Federation of Teeniemen was formed directly after the war, following the total eradication of the Nikki loyal teeniemen. During the next several months, teeniemen rebuilt cities and developed into a functioning country. The Federation officially apologized in August 2001 for the atrocities caused by teeniemen. The Federation formed a government, led by Teenieman Joe Pirray, a general in the civil war. By September 2001, the population had reached nearly 500 million teeniemen in the Federation alone, with an unknown number of unaccounted for creatures living in hives world wide. Human and teenieman society integrated quite well. Teeniemen specialized in developing technologies and small parts because of their small size, they produced quality microchips for electronics and other technical parts for humans. In return, humans developed the cities for the creatures to keep up with growing populations. On September 11, 2001, the World Trade Center attacks led to the deaths of 77,000 teeniemen, all who lived and worked in the towers. The Federation was capable of tracing the information for some hijackers. A day later, a teenieman from the Middle East, now known to have been a Nikki Loyal survivor of the civil war, flew a plane Flight P-6, into Teenieville's Littleguy Tower. An hour later a second plane, Flight P-72 went down in Teenie Man City's west river. By October, the Federation had confirmed the culprits and launched an attack against the Taliban, flying an empty passenger liner into a Taliban government building. Several days later, the city of TeenieTown was fire bombed with improvised explosives, killing 21 million teenimen and burning much of the city. The Federation joined the Global War on Terrorism and continues to fight in Afghanistan today. In 2003, the Federation joined the Iraq War with the sole intent of killing Saddam Hussein. Saddam was found in 2004 by the Federation and was killed as he tried to escape custody. Currently, the Federation combats Al Qaeda in Pakistan, working in the attempt to kill Osama bin Laden. Since the Federation declared war on Al Qaeda, they have deployed two hydrogen bombs on the mountains. Government The Federation of Teeniemen has a mixed government. It is officially a Dictatorial Councilism but retains the teeniemen's older culture of Hivemind Collectivism. Teeniemen are all asexual clones of each other, so their brains are all integrated in some way and work together much like ants or bees do. To maintain a role of leadership, the Federation formed an official government and leadership to allow for better foreign relations and more direction in what the teeniemen would be doing. President The President of the Federation of Teeniemen is the leader of the nation, commander of the military and highest ranking official in the nation. The President votes on and signs into law bills approved by the High Council and passes them over the the Supreme Court for review. He works on treaties and meets other world leaders in times of diplomacy. He may make speeches to the nation and rally the Hivemind to fight for a worthy cause. The President retains his term for ten years before requiring re-election. The President may be voted into office for an unlimited amount of terms. The President also reserves dictator powers which authorize him to make unimpeded executive decisions during times of crisis, war, economic crisis, natural disaster, civil war, among other reasons that threaten FoTM territories. High Council The High Council works with the President in deciding on laws and voting to pass them. The President may veto a Council decision. The High Council is made up of elected representatives of each department of the government who retain their term for ten years. They are voted on and elected again every ten years in national elections. They may be re-elected for an unlimited amount of terms. Supreme Court The Supreme Court is the federal court of the nation. The Supreme Court consists of nine elected Justices who are elected every ten years. The Justices review laws passed by the President and High Council and may deny them if they are in violation of the Federation Constitution or in violation of international laws and or human rights laws. The Supreme Court also deals with federal court cases. Foreign Relations The Federation of Teeniemen has decent relations with most of the western world. Relations have improved over the past ten years since the revolts against Nikki. Only more recently has the Federation lost respect with eastern nations including the Middle East specifically. United States Relations between the US and the Federation have improved greatly since the Federation's support of the War on Terrorism and aid in the Iraq War. The teeniemen continued to win back the trust of humans by aiding in several disaster relief efforts including searching the rubble of Ground Zero after 9/11, search and rescue in Hurricane Katrina, search and rescue in a few mine collapses and teeniemen currently hold a major role in aiding human search and rescue teams because of teeniemen's small size, they can crawl through tiny spaces and deliver water and food to trapped survivors and aid in emergency surgery on site. Current FoTM search and rescue work in Haiti following the earthquake and aided after the 2004 tsunami in southeast Asia. Japan The teeniemen's reputation was damaged following the attack against Tokyo in 1999. Since the establishment of the Federation, the teeniemen have aided in the development of technology and own factories, producing high quality microchips and other hardware for electronics, vehicles and military systems. The teeniemen have also attracted Japanese culture because of how "cute and small" the creatures are and have been featured in many Anime series. Japan has also produced video games regarding teeniemen. Palestine The Federation is hated by most Palestinians. During the days of Yasser Arafat, the Federation was at war with Palestine and frequently combated Hamas and Palestinian terrorist groups. Following 9/11, an American teeniemen blew himself up inside the Dome of the Rock mosque in Jerusalem, causing structural failures and some roof collapse of the golden dome at the top, all in revenge for Palestinian celebration of the World Trade Center attacks. Since then, the Federation has been at war with Hamas. Federation special operatives killed Yasser Arafat in 2002. Israel The Federation has been allied with Israel since after the initial incidents between the Federation and Palestine and both nations have worked together in assassinating Hamas leaders and Hamas terrorists. Saudi Arabia The Federation and Saudi Arabia have extreme tensions following several teenieman interventions in human rights crises. On several occasions, the Federation has killed Saudi police in the attempt to ward off the torture and or murder of women in Saudi Arabia. The most recent of incidents includes the 2009 assassination of a Saudi officer who was scheduled to give a young girl 90 lashes of whippings. Federation agents killed the officer while global attention on the incident forced the Saudis to abandon the punishment by the King's pardon. Culture There are 2.5 billion teeniemen living as citizens of the Federation of Teeniemen as of January 1, 2010. 90% of teeniemen are atheist while the other 10% is divided up among Christian, Jewish and Toiletan. Teeniemen enjoy a hivemind of things including weapons, cotton, bouncy balls, sugary snacks, sleep and food. Teeniemen are naturally attracted to sugar but contact between teeniemen and sugar should be restricted due to their digestive and reproductive system's reaction to it. Teeniemen prefer to watch human television, movies and music rather than produce their own although, teeniemen have produced some of the greatest instrumental songs including their own national anthem. All teeniemen also have common hatreds including cats, dogs, birds, snakes and cigarettes. Tobacco and cigarette smoke is extremely toxic to teeniemen. Many teeniemen own cars but because of their massive population, many resort to travel by public transportation. Nearly all teeniemen live in large urban zones, as part of their nature to live in hives together. To modernize and mimic humans, they have erected miniature cities, some of the larger ones can span for miles and contains tens of millions, some even in the hundreds of millions. The current life span of the average teenieman is 30 years but this number has risen as medical and healthcare for teeniemen has improved. Economy The economy of the Federation is based on the United States. The Teeniedollar (T$) is worth about as much as the Japanese Yen compared to the United States. The Federation's economy is based on trade. The teeniemen produce electronics, microchips and provide military support, intelligence, foreign aid, search and rescue aid and are extremely skilled in surgical procedures. The Federation owns a series of human surgical hospitals with an all teenieman staff that provides high quality care and skill. In return for trade, the teeniemen have their cities built, their cars produced, they get oil and gasoline, they use electricity, water, internet, phone lines, cable and satellites and they are provided artificial sugars and foods. Teeniemen work in a hivemind so they are not usually paid for their services when they work. They understand that for the species to survive, they must all work together. Any payment received from humans is stored in bank accounts and gold reserves for future use. Environment The Federation's environment is based on the United States. Any water, air or land pollution is usually caused by humans. Most Federation cities use solar power fields or windmill plants for energy. Cars use gasoline during city driving but while travelling over long distances, will use an extendable antenna that come out from the trunk. This antenna transmits electromagnetic energy from a road, highway or tunnel powerline into the car to power its motor. Federation trains use electric systems for travelling from city to city, which for a teenieman may take up to two or three days to cross the United States or many hours of travel from city to city. By plane, this may require several takeoff and landings for refueling to cross the country, jumping from city to city. Plane fuel may consist of a mix of electric, battery and jet fuel. Some teeniemen prefer to travel by human planes. The use of clean energy in transportation keeps pollution very low in Federation cities. Garbage disposal consists usually of recycling. Most teenieman garbage consists of paper and plastic. Food never goes to waste as all teeniemen tend to gourge themselves. Military The Federation of Teeniemen Armed Forces is the largest in the world with over two billion soldiers. All Federation teeniemen are in the military and as a hivemind work together when an incident arises. The hive mind mentality dates back to the days of teenieman hives in which when disturbed would cause a rush of teeniemen to flood out and attack, like with bees. The current teenieman military utilizes anti human weaponry. Teenieman guns contain high explosive bullets that upon impact with a human target, explode, leaving a bullet hole in the human, usually equal to that of a nine millimeter human round. Teeniemen more frequently use vehicles to combat humans, such as tanks, howitzers, attack helicopters and fighter jets. The Federation possesses 75 million teenieman sized AH-64 Apache helicopters, 125 million teenieman sized fighter jets of varying types, 350 million teenieman sized tanks and various other vehicles such as Teenie Humvees with mounted rocket launchers, capable of killing a human instantly upon impact. The Federation also possesses nuclear weapons. These warheads are capable of damage equivalent of Hiroshima at 20 kilotons of force. The strongest teenieman nuclear weapon detonated at 375 kilotons. Category:Federation of Teeniemen Category:Regions